


Maternal Instinct

by AngstyHxcker



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Child Sabrina Spellman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Parent Hilda Spellman, Parent Zelda Spellman, Queen of Hell Sabrina, Sabrina has a panic attack, Spellman Family - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, but she tries, comforting aunt hilda, comforting aunt zelda, maternal zelda spellman, mild season 3 spoilers, motherly aunt hilda, motherly aunt zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyHxcker/pseuds/AngstyHxcker
Summary: This year Sabrina’s taken on a lot more than just a new extra circular activity. One night it all becomes too much to bear and she finds comfort from an unexpected place.Just some Spellman family hurt comfort goodness. Slight season 3 spoilers. Also, baby au that this exists as if Hilda and Zelda knew Sabrina was Queen of Hell earlier on.This is my first CAOS fic! I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Maternal Instinct

It was just after 10:30 pm in the Spellman household. Ambrose was out doing Satan knew what, Sabrina had just gone upstairs to prepare for bed, while Hilda and Zelda sat in the parlor enjoying a few hours of peace before retreating to bed themselves.

Hilda was just settling into a new romance novel and Zelda was enjoying her after-dinner cigarette when they heard rapid footsteps on the stairs followed immediately by Sabrina’s voice, full of terror. “Aunties… somethings wrong.”

That was all it took to put both aunts on instant alert. “Sabrina, what have you done?” Zelda commanded immediately, assuming that Sabrina must have found herself in trouble again.

The accusation was all it took to put Sabrina over the edge. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she stood frozen on her step of the stairs. “N-Nothing. I didn’t do anything.” She cried and Zelda’s heart sank. Instantly, both women knew their niece was telling the truth.

“Come down here, love and tell us what’s on your mind.” Hilda cooed warmly, shooting an admonishing glance at her sister for her harsh approach to parenting. 

Sabrina staggered down the remaining steps and wandered into the parlor to join her aunts. Her cheeks were pale and tear-streaked, her mouth hung half-open as she took quick, disjointed breaths, her fingers were twisted uneasily into loose, trembling fists, only furthering the concern of her aunts.

Hilda was the first to rise and bridge the gap between herself and her niece. “Come on and sit over here with me, sweetheart.” Hilda gently guided Sabrina over with her hand on the young witch’s shoulder. She was terrified to think that something could have caused this reaction from her unflappable niece, but she did her best to hide her fear for Sabrina’s sake. 

Zelda sat tensely across from the couch now occupied by her sister and niece. Despite Sabrina’s reaction to her questioning, she had returned to wondering if Sabrina had gotten into trouble but had yet to confess her crimes. Either that or some foolish mortal mess had upset the girl.

“Now, Sabrina darling, what has you so upset?” Hilda asked in her warmest tone, one arm still gently encircling her niece.

“I… I can’t breathe.” Sabrina gasped, her eyes full of fear and desperation. Zelda now rose swiftly and came to kneel before Sabrina. 

“Did someone cast a spell on you?” She asked sternly, only causing Sabrina’s eye’s to go wide with panic as her gasping intensified.

Of the two, Hilda tended to have a better sense of what was what with young Sabrina. Unlike her sister, she wasn’t so sure magic was to blame. “Sabrina dear, can you tell me what you were doing when you started to feel this way?”

Sabrina looked at her like she was mad. She was gasping, panting and crying. And Aunt Hilda wanted to know about Sabrina’s bedtime routine? She was certain she was cursed or dying of some mortal illness. Half-witches were unheard of. Maybe sixteen was her life expectancy. Maybe something was wrong with her. Sabrina’s mind churned out endless horrifying possibilities. Her eyes flashed to her Aunt Zelda’s expecting her to talk some sense in her sister. But Zelda, who trusted Hilda with such matters, simply nodded for Sabrina to answer.

“I was getting ready for bed and I was just thinking about everything I have to do tomrorrow… and all of a sudden my heart was racing and I couldn’t breathe…” She stammered. “Please Aunties! You have to help me! I think I’m going to die!” Sabrina looked frantic, like an animal caught in a trap. Zelda’s heart ached with the desperate need to steal her nieces pain. She reached out and put a hand on her knee. 

“Sabrina, as long as I walk the earth nothing, and I repeat nothing will take you from it.” Zelda spoke so harshly, it was as though she was threatening Sabrina to stay alive.

“Love, tell me, what exactly do you have to do tomorrow?” Hilda asked gently, not joining Sabrina in panic. 

“It’s not just tomorrow… but I was thinking about how we have cheer practice after school, but I also have to meet Lilith in Hell, and I promised Theo I’d help him with an assignment, and I have to check on Nick at the Academy, and I wanted to make sure Mrs. Wardwell is okay, and Harvey wanted to talk to me about something, and I…” Sabrina could hardly continue, she was gasping for air.

“That’s quite enough, Sabrina.” Hilda soothed, gently rubbing her back. “You’re not dying. You’re not cursed. You’re just having a panic attack.” 

Sabrina looked up with wide eyes. She could hardly believe her aunt. “But…I…” 

“I know. They can be very scary. And it can feel like something much darker is happening, but I swear to you, you will be okay. This will pass. I’m going to go make a cup of my famous calming draught to help steady your nerves. You just stay right here with your Aunt Zelda and focus on breathing. We’ll have you right as rain in no time, love.” Before Sabrina could protest or beg her aunt to stay, Hilda was already on her way out of the room.

Zelda flashed Hilda a quick look of panic. She felt completely unprepared to deal with this. Of all of the chaos and drama Sabrina had brought into their lives, this scared Zelda the most. She began to rise to her feet.

“Auntie, please don’t leave me. I’m so scared!” Sabrina begged, grabbing desperately at the hem of Zelda’s dress, tears streaming down her face. It reminded Zelda of when Sabrina was a child. Back then there was never a moment when things were tense between the two of them and Sabrina called out for Zelda whenever she was hurt or scared. Back then, Sabrina never felt the need to hide anything from her. Zelda’s fear melted away, overcome by her overwhelming urge to shield Sabrina from all of the pain in the world. She took a seat beside her niece and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sabrina.” She said softly, gently kissing the top of Sabrina’s head. It frustrated and at times even terrified Zelda how much trouble Sabrina found herself in. But she knew her niece only ended up in all of these situations because she wanted to do what was right. Never before had Zelda considered the toll all of that took on the young girl’s heart and mind.

“Now, you heard what your Aunt Hilda said. Take slow, deep breaths. In…. and out….” Zelda demonstrated, Sabrina did her best to mimic the witch’s demonstration, sputtering and gasping as she tried. “Alright, Sabrina, keep going. In… and out…” 

“I can’t!” Sabrina gasped, the panic suddenly gripping her more tightly.

“Yes you can! Just keep trying with me… In… and out…” Eventually, they found a rhythm that worked. This went on for several minutes. Slowly, Sabrina began to breathe more evenly and calmly. 

“Very good, Sabrina.” Zelda praised.

“Aunt Zelda… I’m sorry.” Sabrina mumbled, feebly. Zelda pulled back to see Sabrina’s face, still holding her shoulders.

“Whatever do you have to apologize for Sabrina?” She asked In genuine confusion, having forgotten any suspicion she had. 

“Don’t you think it’s my fault?” Sabrina offered meekly. “All of this…all the…” Sabrina’s breathing quickened and she hesitated, gaining some sense of control over her panic. “I did this to myself.” She said in a defeated tone.

“Nothing of the sort.” Zelda said firmly, a fiery passion and love for her family burned behind the words. “I may not always agree with your choices, but you will **always** be my niece. I will always support you and protect you and do whatever I can to help. I can’t say I’m thrilled with all of the decisions you’ve made, but I am so proud that you always take action and responsibility in what you believe in. You’ve taken on so much and you’ve never complained. You did not struggle tonight because you’re weak, Sabrina. You have just been strong on your own too long. But you have us. And Ambrose, your friends, and the entire coven. Let us help you.”

“Thank you, Auntie Zee.” Sabrina said warmly, pulling her in for a hug. Sighing, she added, “I always try my best.” Still feeling some guilt for her panic.

“I know you do.” Zelda’s tone was sincere. Her face displayed a range of emotions as she considered lowering her guard further for her niece. “I try too, Sabrina.” Zelda’s voice was barely above a whisper. She didn’t always feel as equipped as Hilda to handle Sabrina’s needs, but she did truly care for the girl with all of her heart and soul. 

“You’re the best mother I could have ever asked for.” Sabrina assured her and Zelda blinked back the tears. Sabrina always had a way of commanding the moment. What began as Zelda comforting her niece had somehow switched to the opposite. 

Thankfully before Zelda could be further overcome by emotion, Hilda reentered the room with a tray of teacups. Zelda released Sabrina from her embrace so she could drink her potion. Hilda placed a tray down gently on the coffee table before handing Sabrina hers. Her potion was served in a teacup that had once belonged to Diana with a beautiful pattern of golden stars and constellations on cream-colored china. The liquid inside was a deep purple color with a sweet aroma rising with the steam. “Drink up, love. It’s a calming draught of lavender, peppermint, chamomile, some willow tree bark, a pinch of rosemary, and some of my secret ingredients.”

Sabrina smiled weakly as she took the cup in her hands. “Thanks, Auntie.”

“And Zelds, I made your tea just how you like it. A pinch of sugar, a dash of cream and splash of vodka.” Hilda smiled at her sister, not missing the emotion in her eyes. 

“Thank you, Hilda.” She said tensely, sitting back in her seat thankful to have her black teacup as a distraction for a moment.

With everyone served, Hilda sat on the other side of Sabrina and they all sipped their drinks. After a while, the silence gave way to happy conversation, a relief to all three women.

Once Sabrina set her empty teacup down on the tray, she declared she was ready to get some rest, thanked both of her aunties and told them she loved them both very much. 

Then they were back where they started. Sabrina upstairs in her room and two sisters together in the parlor.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Zelda accused.

“Whatever do you mean, sister?” Hilda asked with a slight smirk, sipping her second cup of tea, which was more milk and sugar than it was anything else. 

“You left to go make the potion so I’d have to help Sabrina alone.” Zelda stated firmly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Hilda remarked, sounding slightly disappointed.

“It’s not… It’s just… I…” Zelda stammered, wishing she could blame the vodka for her sudden ineptitude.

As always, Hilda cut her discomfort thankfully short. “I just wanted Sabrina to know that she has _two_ aunts who both want nothing more than the best for her. I know the two of you butt heads sometimes, and I understand, I just…”Zelda’s faced pulled tightly. 

“Thank you, Hilda.” She said in a firm tone, blinking hard to fight back more tears this night.

“She loves you, Zelds.” Hilda said warmly, smiling at her sister.

“I know.” Zelda’s voice was hardly above a whisper, her expression softened.

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence. “Hilda?” 

“Hmm?” Hilda asked absently, having returned to her novel.

“You’re very good with people. Much better than I could ever be.” Zelda’s compliments were rare and they lit up Hilda’s soul every time she received one. 

“Thank you.” Hilda never truly doubted her sister’s love, but it was always a comfort to be reminded of it. Especially because Hilda knew in many ways she was not the witch Zelda would have liked her to be. At least she served a role in the family that Zelda understood and appreciated. ”But you did a great job tonight. Sabrina’s lucky you have you.”

“She’s lucky to have both of us.” Zelda corrected, putting her hand atop her sister’s without daring make eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Witches and mortals alike, take care of yourselves. <3


End file.
